


Stalker

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing has developed a crush on Robin which utters itself in a rather unusual way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

All day I keep from falling apart   
But at night when the sky gets dark

Tears from the moon   
Fall down like rain   
I reach for you

I reach in vain

Conjure One: Tears from the Moon

Patrol nights in Gotham were mostly stressful and filled with busy work against mobsters, creeps or other crooks which was the reason why Nightwing – whenever he helped out here – relied on few moments of solitary, where he could just remain silent and focus on dreams and fantasies that had nothing to do with the nightmares he had to face in the depths of Gotham City. In a hidden position, mostly cowered behind a gargoyle, he watched the house of the Drake family for only mere minutes, up to the special moment when he would appear.  
Out of other shadows, Robin would land on his family's house; he would look around to ensure that nobody would see him before he would quickly climb down the house full of elegance and disappear into his room. Mostly, if Nightwing had enough time left, Dick would stay and watch the boy undress and get into bed. Sometimes, Nightwing would return on a later hour, as the Boy Wonder was allowed to end patrol earlier than the others, to watch him sleep, to watch the Boy Wonder taking his nap without masks, costumes and weapons, aside the brutal nights of fight where they mostly met. If it were summer and the boy just laid there in his boxers or if it were winter and only his face remained to be seen, Nightwing would appreciate the sight, the sole moment of beauty he allowed himself to witness at those nights of patrol in Gotham. To witness beauty he was sure he would never have; he could be the cool older brother as much as he wanted, could joke and do all these naughty things older brothers did, but he was sure, he could never have Robin who was totally out of reach. Witnessing seemed to be the only choice.  
Of course, he wasn't that creepy to sneak into the house to take a closer look, but sometimes, he would stay longer. He would consider it, would consider to go inside and cover Robin more thoroughly with the blanket and caress his forehand gently, but his thoughts never went into action. Without any noises, he would leave the roof and return to his home, Wayne Manor, where his place was supposed to be.  
Oracle and Huntress knew about this habit. They never really talked about it, and he was not sure how Batman would react if he knew how his former charge stalked the third Boy Wonder. The women kept an eye on him, but Dick knew for sure that he would lever lay his hand on the high school boy – it sounded way to creepy even for one of the disturbed personalities in the Batfamily.  
This night, as a matter of fact, was somehow different; he did not hear Robin's remarks about his patrol on the com as the Boy Wonder had a rather bad cold and spent the night at home. It was raining terrifyingly and thunder and lighting alternated in scaring the cats even in this remote neighborhood. Nightwing considered that he would probably have a rather bad cold on his own, but it would be worth it. He had a perfect view on the Boy Wonder who, in his sleep and constant coughing, delivered fertile soil for his protective desires. It was the fourth time this night that Dick would walk by and watch – it was going to be the last.   
“It has to stop, Nightwing.”  
Huntress had laid his hand on his shoulder and pressed it; with this gesture, she had forced him to move up and face her, to let go of the beautiful sight on the city he had adjusted to and to be confronted with the probably fiercest guardian of justice Gotham had.   
“I have no idea what you're talking about.”   
“Of course you do.” Huntress had held her index finger only a few centimetres away from his nose; to Dick, it had seemed as if she wanted to draw a line from his eyes to her grim face. “It has to stop.”  
He had looked away and swallowed. “You're probably right.”  
“Yes, I am. You abandon patrol more than I can count, just to sit there for a better look on Robin. It's rather eepy-cray. He'll know, Dick,” Helena had said, not specifically pointing out whether she meant Tim or Bruce. “It may will not scare him as much as it scares Barbara and me, but at some night, he'll wake up and see you...”  
She had sighed before she added: “And if you don't stop, I'll inform Bruce.”  
“You wouldn't do that.” As she had made clear that she meant both, it had made the impact her words had on him even more harsh – which she had probably intented.  
“Test me,” she had inquired and the sentence still repeated in his head over and over again. “Test me and we'll see.”  
He had remained silent and tried not to look in the direction of Robin's home. He had looked on the lines the purple mask drew on her face and nodded before he stood up to get down the gargoyle they had met on.  
When she had pulled out her crossbow and shot at a not-too distant roof, they had started their patrol together. Right now, Huntress was probably in her bed or correcting some classtests while Dick was wondering why Robin slept with open shutters during such a thunderstorm but he didn't mind at all. If it was his last look, he should appreciate the sight.  
However, with the strike of a rather strong lightning bolt and a much louder thunder, Robin woke up. He was suddenly up and grabbed for the Batrang under his cushion when he laid his eyes on Dick who sat on the gargoyle in the rain, witnessing how Robin suddenly learned about his secret visits in the speed of a thunder's sound.  
Nightwing just waved and got away.


End file.
